Hydronic heating and cooling systems have gained popularity due to the comfortable average temperature they provide and uniformity in heating. Hydronic systems use water, or water-based solutions, to move thermal energy from where it is produced to where it is needed. Thermal energy is absorbed by the water at a heat source, conveyed by the water through the distribution piping, and finally released into a heated space by a heat emitter.
During use, different parts of a hydronic system will experience fluctuations in pressure or temperature. Monitoring pressure and temperature at various locations and time intervals is needed for controlling the heating output of the system and for regular system maintenance to ensure proper function and efficiency. The use of purge valves, for example, can lead to pressure differentials that can affect the operation of the system.
Hydronic systems typically have gauges built in to a boiler unit to provide temperature or pressure readings. These can take up much space and involve additional piping. Failure of a gauge may require replacement of an entire boiler or involve extensive maintenance and significant system downtime. Also, such gauges may not provide an accurate view of the overall system operation, since temperature and pressure may vary throughout the system.